


Silver Linings

by smalltownangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers, i'm so bad at tagging these idk what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownangel/pseuds/smalltownangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just been dumped for the third time this year and he's starting to think his luck is running out. Until he literally runs into a tall, handsome stranger in the middle of an ice storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

As Castiel walked outside of the restaurant downtown, he barely even noticed the fact that it happened to be pouring the rain. Castiel was focusing more on the fact that he had just been dumped, yet again, for the third time this year.  
It was the middle of November, with Christmas quickly approaching, and Castiel was beginning to think he wouldn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with this year, subjecting him to the ridicule of his brothers and sisters. They always mean well, but sometimes they can take their gentle teasing about “Little Cassie still being single” just a bit too far. Just once, Castiel would love to bring someone worth meeting home to his family to prove them wrong. Although it looks like this year is going to be spent the same as all the others, with his brothers and sisters and their significant others all asking Castiel the same questions over and over about his love life. He was certain that Balthazar was going to be the one who stuck around, the one who didn’t leave as soon as he got to know Castiel, but after meeting him for drinks after work today, he proved Castiel wrong.

“I just need someone who is more outgoing Castiel.” Balthazar had stated. “I like to go out on the weekends, have fun, drink at the clubs with our co-workers! I can’t just sit at home while you read all evening Castiel, it’s not what I want to do with my life.”

They had had that same argument a few times in their three months together, but it usually resulted in the same outcome – Castiel at home alone with his books, while Balthazar was out on the town doing who knows what with who knows who. Castiel had long since grown out of the “party stage” and no longer had a desire to be around loud club music and drunken college students, but it seemed Balthazar was regressing to his younger, childish ways. Although Castiel was not looking forward to another holiday season alone, he did have to admit he was looking forward to not having to be subjected to the noisy clubs Balthazar liked to frequent anymore. Honestly, Castiel probably would have ended things soon himself anyways. 

As Castiel walks down the small side street, he begins to realize just how hard it is raining and just how little he can do to keep himself from getting absolutely drenched aside from ducking back into the restaurant to spend more time with Balthazar. Looking out at the curb, Castiel also notices that there seems to be a severe lack of cabs at this moment as well. Perfect. Suddenly, something hits Castiel with such a force that it knocks his glasses off, sending him to the ground with them.

“SHIT! Oh my god I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!” the tall man asks as he extends his hand to Castiel to help him up from the rain-soaked concrete. “I wasn’t paying attention where I was going because of the rain and I just kept my head down as I walked and oh my god I’m so sorry! Are you sure you’re ok?” the man continues.

Castiel doesn’t answer, but instead just curiously cocks his head to the side. He would very much like to tell the person that he is fine, that everything is ok, but between not having his glasses on and the rain still pouring down, Castiel can only make out a tall blurred figure with a bit of green around the middle, and he would hate to embarrass himself even further by saying ‘thank you ma’am’ to someone who is most definitely not a ma’am, or vice versa.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Castiel states, “but my glasses seem to have gotten knocked off when I fell. Do you see them anywhere?”

“Oh! Uhhh…here we go!” the tall man exclaims, crouching down to pick up Castiel’s glasses from the ground, cleaning them on his shirt before gingerly placing them on Castiel’s face. “Better?” he asks.

Castiel blinks as his vision adjusts to the frames, focusing on the beautiful, freckled man in front of him. He can’t help but feel heat spreading through his cheeks at the embarrassment he realizes has just occurred, but before he gets a chance to speak again, the tall man is throwing an arm around his shoulder to pull him under his umbrella and pull them both under a small shop awning. It doesn’t offer much protection, but it’s better than standing out in the middle of the storm.

“What on earth are you doing out here in just a trench coat, man? You’re going to freeze to death with this rain! It’s raining ice!” He exclaims. “Stand under here for a minute, ok?”

Castiel is speechless, stunned by the strangers kindness. Usually people in this area of downtown Denver aren’t this kind. If this had been someone else, they probably would’ve told Castiel to watch where he was going and kept walking without a second glance. 

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to make it to the corner to find a cab so that I could get back to my apartment, but there don’t seem to be any around at the moment.” Castiel states.

“Yeah man, you must not have heard, they all quit running because of the storm. The roads are starting to ice over and it’s getting way too dangerous to drive. How far do you live from here? Can you walk?” the tall man asks.

“Well, I live on the edge of the city, it’s about a 20 minute drive on a good traffic day. So I highly doubt walking would be a wise decision. I guess I can just go back in the restaurant I came from.” Castiel says with a heavy sigh. Seeing Balthazar again is the last thing he wants to do right now.

“Whoa, that was not a happy statement. I’m going to be bold and guess something not too great just went down in that restaurant.”

“No, I just got dumped on this lovely day.” Castiel says, somewhat sarcastically.

“Dude, that sucks. I’m sorry.” the tall man states.

“Please, don’t apologize, I’m glad to see the end of the relationship. Had he not ended things soon anyway I would have done so myself.” Castiel tells him.

“Well, good for you, man!” the tall man exclaims. “Listen, I don’t mean to be rude here, but I’m freezing my ass off standing here and I know you must be too, so any ideas on what you might do? Because I don’t think there’s any way you’re going to make it home. Not tonight, anyways.”

“Well. I guess my only options are going back to the restaurant or going back to my office across the street and just staying there until the storm passes. I’ve already ruled out the first option, so I guess I’m going back there.” Castiel states as he points to the large office building across the street.

“What, dude, no way! You can’t spend the night alone at work!” the tall man exclaims.

“I’m sorry?” Castiel inquires.

“Well….I mean….who wants to spend the night at work when we spend all day waiting to leave?” the tall man stutters.

“I don’t believe I have any other options.” Castiel says aggressively. He doesn’t want to spend the night at work, but he doesn’t know anyone who lives within walking distance in this part of the city, and he’s quickly running out of other options.

“Well….uhh…you could come back to my place?” the tall man says, blush coloring his cheeks as he nervously rubs at the back of his neck with his palm.

“I’m sorry?!” Castiel exclaims, somewhat shocked at the mans suggestion. He is extremely attractive, and seems very polite, but who is to say he isn’t some kind of psycho? Castiel has barely known him for 10 minutes and now he’s being offered a spot in this mans home for the evening.

“Look, I know it’s a crazy thing to ask because we’ve just met each other, but you’ve had a shit day, it’s freezing outside, we’re both freezing our asses off standing out here, and you don’t seem like a psycho killer, so just come back to my apartment? I’d hate for you to have to go back to work and sit in wet clothes for half the night. At least come and get warmed up before you try to go anywhere?” he pleads.

“Alright, fine. “ Castiel reluctantly agrees, more for a want to get out of the cold than anything. “But I don’t even know your name.”

“Name’s Dean Winchester, nice to meet ya!” Dean exclaims, extending a hand for Castiel to shake.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel Novak.” Castiel states.

“Nice to meet ya, Cas. Now let’s get our asses out of this rain and get warmed up!” Dean exclaims, walking out from under the awning with his umbrella up, tugging Cas’ coatsleeve so he’ll follow.

As they walk through the rain, Castiel thinks to himself maybe storm clouds really do have a silver lining.


End file.
